It is known that information can be projected to the visual field of a car driver or of a pilot by a head-up display. A head-up display, also abbreviated as HUD, denotes a display system in which the user can substantially retain the position of his head and of the direction of his view in the original alignment in order to observe the displayed information. Such head-up displays generally comprise an image-generating unit allows information to be represented in the form of an image, a lens module to guide a beam inside the head-up display up to an exit opening (also designated as a mirror lens), and a projection surface for representing the image to be generated. The lens module guides the image onto the projection surface, which is constructed as a reflecting, light-permeable disk and is also designated as a combiner. The vehicle driver sees the reflected information of the image-generating unit and at the same time sees the actual environment behind the disk. Therefore, the attention of a vehicle driver remains, for example when driving a vehicle, on what is happening in front of the vehicle while being able to detect the information projected into the visual field.
The using of a contact-analog representation in vehicles in a 2D perspective or a 3D perspective is also known. Contact-analog information or display elements denote such information or display elements which are inserted in the correct position and correct location in such a manner into the current view of the motor vehicle driver that the vehicle driver has the impression that this information or these display elements are a component of the environment of the vehicle. Therefore, the driver has the impression that a represented arrow indicating a change of the direction of travel or a lane change is arranged directly on the road since the representation of the image of the arrow was superposed on the environment perceived by the vehicle driver. Therefore, this partial covering or superimposing, positionally correct and locationally correct insertion of such information results in a supplementation of the environmental image perceived by a vehicle driver.
Aside from a navigation arrow located directly on the street, an interval beam can also be represented, for example, which should indicate an interval to be maintained from a motor vehicle driving in front. A representation of walls or barriers is also possible which are placed on existing road markings.
In addition, gesture recognition is also known from the prior art in which an automatic recognition of gestures made by a person, in particular a movement of the head, arm, hand or finger of a person takes place. Sensors such as a video camera are required for the contactless recognition of such gestures and which records the gestures of the person. This image information is processed in a calculating unit such as a computer by an appropriate software and makes a recognition of gestures possible in this manner which can be utilized, for example, for a human-machine interaction.
DE 10 2011 121 746 A1 teaches a motor vehicle operating system and a motor vehicle control system for autonomous motor vehicles on an entire windshield display. The described method for navigation of a motor vehicle using a graphic projection display comprises the monitoring of a navigation state graphic which represents a navigation intention and which is displayed on the graphic projection display. The method also comprises the monitoring of a user input which is displayed on a section of the graphic projection display, the initiation of a navigation command defined by the user based on the monitored navigation graphic and of the monitored user input, and the operating of the motor vehicle according to the navigation command defined by the user.
The graphic projection display comprises a substantially transparent windshield as part of an HUD, a touch image screen display, a human-machine interface and a display monitor which is attached inside the motor vehicle.
US 2012/0249589 A1 teaches a method for the outputting of graphic driving suggestions in which in order to support the vehicle driver of an automobile when carrying out the driving maneuver the graphic driving suggestions are outputted by a head-up display provided in the automobile.
The method comprises the following steps,
the outputting of a first graphic driving suggestion in the form of a driving stretch change which points out to the vehicle driver the direction of a driving stretch travel at the beginning of the maneuver to a theoretical driving stretch,
the outputting of a second graphic driving suggestion in the form of a contact-analog driving stretch marking which emphasizes the theoretical driving stretch graphically in contrast to other driving stretches,
the outputting of a third graphic driving suggestion in the form of a contact-analog maneuvering impulse which comprises a driving path starting from the theoretical driving stretch and corresponding to the driving maneuver,
and the outputting of a fourth graphic driving suggestion in the form of a symbolic representation of a maneuver suggested which symbolically indicates the started driving maneuver after the entrance of the vehicle into the driving path.
EP 2 894 509 A1 teaches a view field display for a vehicle for representing image information in two independent images for an observer. One view field display is disclosed in it which comprises a device for making available a first image of the two independent images in a first optical axis and makes available a second image of the two independent images in a second optical axis which is different at least in sections from the first optical axis, and comprises a device for deflecting a projection of the first image and/or a projection of the second image.
The deflection device is constructed as an at least partially transparent projection surface which is arranged in the first optical axis of the first image and/or in the second optical axis of the second image, wherein the projection of the first image is guided along the first optical axis in the direction of the observer and wherein the projection of the second image is guided along the second optical axis in the direction of the observer.
The view field display can comprise a projection surface here which is constructed for deflecting the projection and for generating a contact-analog display.
EP 2 018 992 A1 is an automobile cockpit with a plurality of display units for the representing of information. The display units are arranged at different positions in the interior of the automobile. The type and the content of the information represented at a display unit can be controlled by a control arrangement. An association of a limb of a user with a first display unit as well as a gesture-dependent change of the association to another display unit can be detected in a contactless manner by a receiving means, the information about the change of the association can be forwarded to the control arrangement, and the other display unit for representing the information of the first display unit can be controlled by the control arrangement in accordance with the change of the association.
It is possible by an appropriate hand movement which is recognized as a gesture to shift the representation of a signal or of a piece of information from a first representation site such as a first display to a second or third representation site inside a motor vehicle. In this manner, for example, a representation can be shifted from a display in a central console of the vehicle to a head-up display.
A disadvantage of the known prior art is the fact that a projection surface of a HUD or a windshield used for the representation, that is, the projection surface for the representation of the image to be generated is usually located outside of the reach of the vehicle driver or at least cannot be reached in a comfortable and reliable manner. Another disadvantage resides in the separation between a projection surface and an input means suitable for an interaction.
Furthermore, a user input by touching the projection surface is also rendered difficult in that a projected object such an in input key optically appears behind the projection surface and can therefore not be reached by a finger of the user.
Since the known head-up display units do not comprise touch-sensitive means suitable for the operation, these head-up display units are only used as display instruments for representing information for the vehicle driver. A use in the form of a central control display in a motor vehicle is not realized.